This invention relates generally to the field of plant growing accessories and more specifically to a vegetable Cradle. In the process of growing some vegetables and some fruits, especially those that grow on vines, there is a tenancy for some of the ripe vegetables or fruits to have contact with the ground. This condition can cause accelerated rot or bug infestation. Many gardeners use blocks of wood or stones to raise fruits or vegetables off the ground, however, these practices have deficiencies in that they may not provide adequate drainage which can make the problem of rot even worse. Additionally, these support members radiated heat back to the fruit or vegetable. This additional heat can also cause damage. Some attempts to remedy this problem have been proposed. Andrew Covielly, Jr. in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,522 proposed a cage or net to surround a plant so that when the vegetables grow, they are prevented from touching the ground. This design is problematic in that it must be installed at the initial planting of the fruit or vegetable and can not be easily adjusted to accommodate irregular sized plants. Additionally, when a gardener first plants a fruit or vegetable bearing vine such as a tomato, squash, or watermelon, he or she is not sure where the ripened fruit or vegetable will eventually reside. In a similar vein, Michael Chambers in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,831 discloses a structure which also must be placed in position when the plant is very young. In this case, a tomato vine is given a downwardly sloping radial support culminating in a radial trough. Tomatoes that grow to the point of touching the ground, instead are cradled by the trough. However, in this design there is a tenancy for heat build up as well as water retention, even though small holes at the bottom of the trough are disclosed, because the trough is essentially lying directly on the ground.